Vehicles include seat assemblies to support occupants within a passenger compartment. A seat assembly typically includes a lower seat portion, which presents a generally horizontal surface for supporting an occupant above the vehicle floor. A seatback portion is typically mounted with respect to the lower seat portion and presents a generally vertical surface for supporting the back of an occupant. Often, the seatback portion is selectively pivotable so that the reclination angle of the occupant is selectively adjustable. A seat assembly is typically mounted to the floor of the vehicle by rails or tracks so that the position of the seat assembly is selectively adjustable.